Gaps in Time
by HayloHato
Summary: Jacob left a month after Renesmee was born. Eighteen painful years later he's back only to find her whole life has changed. He desperately wants a place in her world. Can she trust him enough to let him back into her healing heart? Embry x Ness x Jacob


_There are two dilemmas that rattle the human skull: How do you hang on to someone who won't stay? And how do you get rid of someone who won't go?_

_The War of the Roses_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the twilight characters.

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I nestled deeper in to the hollow of Embry's neck, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I caught word of Jacob's return and I knew he would be looking for me. I had few memories of him, but the ones I did have were clear as day.

I could remember him constantly holding me as a baby and telling me random things. It all seemed so long ago. I missed him alot for awhile, and no one could seem to give me the answers I was looking for. Even as a small child, I adjusted to him being around constantly. Then one day he just left and never came back.

"Ness everything will be alright. I'll be there with you the whole time." Embry whispered planting a small kiss on my forehead.

"Promise?" I whispered back.

"Have I ever let you down before?" he was giving me one of his goofiest smiles.

"You're a dork."

"Only a dork for you babe." he said kissing the tip of my nose.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Hush." I whispered and placed my head on his chest.

I listened to his steady heartbeat as he got lost in the movie again. My mind jumped around, as it had all day. Why had Jacob come back now? I sighed and attempted to focus back on the thumping of his heart. My own heart still fluttered every time I listened to his. I was quite in love with Embry.

At first he was my replacement Jacob. I didn't realize how much I needed Jacob until I bumped into the pack about two years after he left. They all looked like him, and joked like he did it made my heart hurt. I took a liking to Embry immediately. He was never too serious and never that big of a dork; a balance of both.

He had been my faithful companion since that day, and when I was old enough. I took things into my own hands and made it what it was now. It was three years ago to this day that he had officially become my boyfriend. I wondered if now that Jake was back since I was his imprint and all if I would be forced to give up Embry? I hoped not. I smiled upon hearing him stomach growl. He scratched the back of his head and as if on signal Emily announced the food was done.

Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah were the only original wolves left from the pack. They were also accompanied by Jared and Kim's sixteen year old son Johnny. There hadn't been much trouble since the battle with the Volturi eighteen years ago.

Jared had gone on to marry Kim, they had three kids together. Johnny was the oldest being sixteen. He had come into his Quileute gene only a few weeks ago. Kyrs who was fourteen and Melissa who was seven. Jared decided to stop shifting when Johnny was ten in order to grow old with Kim.

Sam had only stopped shifting three years ago. Emily was starting to age too, gray evident in her once silky black her. I assumed he couldn't imagine life without her considering she was his imprint. They didn't have any kids together, I think it was due to the fact that the pack were like there children now.

Paul and Rachel got married a few years after I was born. There wedding was nice and simple and I got to be the flower girl. They have two kids now and one on the way. Ashten who was fifteen, Marie who was fourteen and another baby boy on the way. Paul followed with everyone else, and stopped shifting.

Claire and Quil had just recently begun dating; formally anyway. He'd been her best friend and constant companion up to this point. Fate was always working against Claire the moment Quil met her. She couldn't not be with him now. He had charmed his way into being her whole world. Claire was my absolute best friend, but I couldn't help be envious of the relationship she had.

Embry was the only guy I had ever loved, but he didn't give me the looks Quil gave Claire. He didn't look at me like I was his whole world. He didn't need to be with me every second of the day. Quil needed Claire that way. I couldn't help but think that if Jacob were here than someone would look at me that way.

My heart thumped around in my chest, and I felt a pang of guilt. I leaned up searching for Embry's familiar smoldering brown eyes. I leaned up and pressed my lips firmly to his forgetting all my thoughts. I felt the fire beneath his touch, and it warmed me to my core.

He pulled away, taking in a breath of air. "I probably should get some food." he leaned in to steal one more kiss before shifting me around and got up.

It felt right to be here with him in Emily's house. I couldn't let Jacob tear me away from this. He had been gone far too long to come in my life and expect everything to change for him. I was meant to be in this place now, at Embry's side not Jacob's.

I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. I collapsed onto the couch and closed my eyes. My bronze curls fell around my pail face as if to frame it. I shut my eyes and felt sleep wash over my body. I must have been asleep for a few hours because I woke up to people yelling at each other. I shot up letting my eyes adjust to the now dark room.

Embry was standing close to someone I didn't quite recognize. He was built like him, almost exactly like him infact. My heart pounded heavily as I tuned into there conversation.

"While you were off playing guard dog I was here Jake. I was here with her. Life isn't going to stop because you aren't here!" Embry shouted.

My face contorted, my Embry never shouted. Why was he yelling now? If anything he was more level headed than anyone else I knew.

"I always planned on coming back. She's my imprint." the other boy yelled back.

His voice registered immediately. My heart seemed to explode as the memories washed over me once more. I wasn't sure I could face seeing him now, or ever for that matter. I covered my eyes and rested against the couch. Maybe if I prayed hard enough, I would just disappear.

"Imprint? Hah. That's funny Jake. You didn't seem to even be thinking about how it would affect her when she left." Embry paused looking flustered to say the least. "Well hell Jake. No one heard anything from you. You stopped all contact with us like we were the enemy. We all assumed you were dead or didn't care anymore." Embry added turning his head away motioning to the people around him.

The whole pack had gathered for the annual bonfire. They were all older and now it was there turn to tell the Stories to the rest of us.

"You never even came back for Dad's funeral. And I know you knew about it. I made Edward send you the letter I wrote!" Rachel interrupted tears pooled behind her soft brown eyes.

She was standing up threatening to break out in tears at any given moment. Paul scowled at Jake and took her hand. He led her outside in effort to calm the pregnant woman down.

"You're a traitor!" Johnny shouted out, his whole body visibly shaking. He hadn't gotten a handle on his new found wolf emotions. He frequently burst out saying what everyone else was thinking.

"You never abandon your own. You turned your back on us. And you didn't come back for your fathers funeral? You're pathetic. And in my opinion you're not good enough to even be one of us." Johnny added through clenched teeth. He followed after Paul and Rachel; it was all he could do at this point to keep from changing.

Jacob stared down at the ground, and took in everything they said. They were right after all. He shouldn't have abandoned them, it wasn't what you did to family.

"She's my imprint. I did what I had to do to save her." Jacob whispered his eyes never leaving the floor.

"You didn't even say goodbye. You just left. She remembers everything you know..." Embry's voice broke off and his eyes darted to me. His expression softened and I held his gaze for awhile, before pulling my eyes away.

"I love her." Jacob said firmly. It seemed like loving me was the only thing he was sure about.

Embry held his hand up as if to stop him from saying anything else. "Jake please. I know you love her, but so do I. She may not be my gravity, but she's damn well close. You know the rules of imprinting as well as I do. You will be whatever she needs, and right now she needs a friend or a brother figure. Nothing more and nothing less." he stopped looking just as serious as Jacob. "That is if you re deciding to even stay."

"Of course I'm staying. Why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked.

Embry just shrugged the question off and walked towards me. I reached out for him, letting my hands graze the familiar muscles on his arm.

"Well Jacob. It's nice to have you back." Emily said warmly. I couldn't tell if it was genuine kindness or some fake attempt at making him feel better. "I made some food if you re hungry. Help yourself."

"Thanks." Jake mumbled making his way into the kitchen.

Embry leaned over and kissed me roughly snaking his arms around my waist to pull me into his lap. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away gently. He looked down at me, pain evident in his face. I knew he needed some confirmation that I loved him. He acted as if things would suddenly change because Jacob was back.

I stood up shaking my head at him; I was disappointed to say the least. "I love you Embry. But I don't think I should stay for the bonfire. I'll see you tomorrow or later or something."

He stood up immediately towering over my 5'5" frame. He nodded and kissed me lightly. "I love you too Ness." His arms found my waist once more and pulled me into a tight hug before letting go. He looked at me tenderly and added "Seth's on Patrol. He'll meet you on the edge of the woods if you want." The if you want was added for my benefit. It didn't really me if I wanted.

I nodded at him before walking out of the house. It was usually how things went. Even though I was very capable of protecting myself, the pack didn't enjoy the fact that I voiced it. I respected what they wanted, even if that meant I had to have a babysitter. I suppose if I was in Embry's position, I would want him to have a babysitter too. I smiled at my own thoughts, my teeth gleaming in the fading light.

"Seth." I called out softly as if he could hear me. My pace quickened as I glanced at the setting sun. It cast beautiful oranges and purples in the LaPush sky. Seth met me eagerly, it became a routine. I liked Seth or Embry on patrol the best. Leah still seemed bitter; time had definitely not healed her wounds. Johnny had a horrible temper now, and well he wasn't a good sport about being a babysitter.

I reached out and grazed my fingers over his muzzle. The sandy colored fur was as soft as ever. "Well Seth. Today was definitely an interesting day." It became a routine in confiding in him. I made out what his grunts met usually, but never really expected a real answer. I liked it better that way. It left some mystery in our small conversations.

"Well movie morning was fun. Johnny and Marie had a popcorn fight. I think maybe they might like each other. Which is cute; minus the fact he has the worst temper in the world." He nodded in agreement.

We walked through the woods, and I watched my own footsteps carefully. I avoided any noisy underbrush, sometimes it felt like the clumsy side of my mother had taken over me. "And then Jacob came."

Seth's head shot up, he knew Jake was coming back but I don't think he expected it to be this soon. "I was asleep, but Embry wasn't. And well it's hard to explain. So I'll just show you." he nodded. We paused shielded by all the trees. The umbrella shaped tops made the forest seem darker than it really was. Seth loved when I showed him what I was thinking, or the things I had seen. He insisted that I should do it even when it wasn't necessary.

I flashed through the evening events and stopped at Embry walking away from Jacob. My temples throbbed as I pulled my hand away. The whole situation was frustrating. Why did Jacob even have to come back in the first place? Life was absolutely fine without him. The dull ache in my heart had nearly disappeared. Seth's head flickered behind him, and his eyes narrowed. A low growl rumbled for the boy's chest. He stood in front of me protectively as Jacob came into view.

Jacob held his hands up to show he wasn't trying to harm either of us. Seth let out another low growl, as if to tell Jake to go back where he came from. I sighed leaning forward, and began to pet Seth's fur. His body became less tense, but he still didn't move.

"Look Seth. I just want to talk to her." Jake said weakly taking a few steps toward us.

Seth growled once more, lowering himself so he could get eyelevel with Jake. He shook his head in a no manor, Embry would be furious if he let us talk to eachother.

"Seth I'm fine. He can talk to me if he wants to." I insisted, and at that Seth side stepped.

"Alone." Jacob said, in an almost commanding tone. Seth shook his head once more, folding his arms over his chest. He leaned against the tree behind him, and watched us carefully.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Seth. Either way. I'd probably end up telling him." I said staring intently at Jacob.

He hadn't looked like he aged one bit, he still the same as the day I met him. His eyes seemed different, he had lost his light hearted innocence. Pain seemed permanently etched into the frown lines that were beginning to form around his mouth. He still had full lips, and almond shaped eyes. His eyes were a few shades darker than Embry's.

His broad shoulders slumped slightly as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He was shirtless, as he was in all of my memories. I allowed my eyes to trail down, watching the muscles in his chest flex slightly. He had new cuts and scars that trailed patterns across his flawless skin. My eyes followed back up to meet his gaze and I blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." he began. "I had to leave to protect you."

I studied his eyes, looking for all the answers to my unspoken questions. "why Jake?"

"Alice had a vision. The Volturi were going to come back. They had some new found interest in you and your talents. They figured they could use it to their advantage." Jake began taking a step towards me in an effort to close the gap between us.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why did you leave then?" I asked put emphasis on the word you. My eyes narrowed slightly and I kept watching him cautiously.

"I was like an offering to them, to keep them away from you. They were satisfied with that. I played guard dog. Just like Embry said." he whispered reaching his hand out to touch me.

His warm fingertips touched my cheek, and then grazed my bottom lip and chin. I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes. This is what I had wanted before I even knew what real love felt like. I shivered as all the hidden fantasies I boxed up rampaged through my head.

"Jacob. You promised." I whispered pulling away from his touch.

"I know Nessie. I'm sorry." he said pain flickered in his eyes.

"I never wanted you to leave. And no one would give me any answers. You never even said goodbye." I pulled my eyes away from his in effort to block out the now forming tears.

"I wanted to believe me I did; but I didn't want to make things harder. And I knew you would ask questions, and I didn't have the answers you wanted at the time."

I shook my head. "You never even wrote or anything. I figured you didn't care. You practically missed my whole life Jake."

He reached out his hand, gripping my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I never stopped caring. I love you; I always have and always will."

"What was I supposed to think Jake? It's been eighteen years since anyone's heard from you. I love Embry now." and that was the breaking point. I felt the tears slip down my face much to my own protest. "I was too little to let you break me but even at such a young age I adjusted my life to you. You were always there when I needed someone for anything. And then suddenly you were just gone."

I turned away from him. "Maybe it's best that you did leave. I like where I am in life now." I reached out for Seth giving his fur a slight tug. He nodded in response, giving Jake another death glare before we both sprinted deeper into the forest.

I frequently raced Seth but this time it was something different behind why I did it. I felt the urgency in all of my muscles. I bounded off towards Forks, feeling all of my tense muscles pull even tighter. I held my breath as I caught the lead. I could see my house a few miles ahead of us. I sighed in relief releasing the air I had been holding in.

All I wanted was to curl up in my bed and sleep the day away. The dull ache in my heart was back, and I didn't like the feeling at all. We both skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest. Seth had to get back to patrolling and we had wasted enough time already.

"If you run into Embry will you tell him to come over?" I asked peering at Seth.

He was panting heavily, his chest working up and down as he tried to take in as much air as he could. He nodded at me and turned away, the slight breeze ruffling his fur.

"Thanks Seth." I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a light squeeze before bounding off towards my home in smooth strides.

* * *

Review please and thank you.


End file.
